Home Is Where the Hart Is
by rainonmonday
Summary: Future fic. She ran away and it had hurt him but when he found out her reasons, hurt drove him back to her. Two-part story.
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been saved in my computer for a while now but I've decided to share it with you and with some luck, you'll like it.**

**It'll only have two chapters.**

* * *

**_Home Is Where the Hart Is_**

"Where to?"

"I- I," he stuttered for a brief moment as he unfolded the tiny piece of white paper he had stuffed in the front pocket of his jeans hours prior. Grunting in frustration, he finally managed to rattle off the address of his destination.

Letting his head fall back against the headrest, he realized he hadn't really given too much of a thought as to what he was doing exactly. He had a duffel bag with a few basics but in fact, he couldn't remember if he had thrown a toothbrush in; plus, he was sure the money he was carrying was barely enough to cover the cab and maybe a burger if he was too hungry.

As if. His stomach was the size of a pea and there was a huge lump in his throat that barely allowed him to breathe, much less eat.

New York had always struck him as a city so big you could easily get lost in it; that you could easily let life pass you by without even noticing, always in a rush to get from point A to point B and missing everything in between. So different from Bluebell where time was always on your side because it seemed to stop when you wanted to enjoy a moment.

If it had been any other time, he would've noticed the noise as well, how loud the city was unlike his beloved hometown. Right now, though, his heart seemed to be lodged between his ears, beating wildly and not letting him hear anything.

"Here we are," the driver said, dragging him out of his own world that was currently quite gray for a man like him. "It's forty-five."

Okay, so he had to forget that burger and spend the last fifty bucks he had on him before he jumped out of the car with his ratty bag, that he hadn't actually used for more than fishing trips, and faced an imposing old building that seemed to have been taken out of some movie like the ones his mother used to watch when he was a kid, those nights they shared a bag of marshmallows with his brother and tried to forget that their father was out, God only knew where.

He couldn't even bother to feel offended when the building's doorman shot him a dirty look as soon as he _tried_ to put a foot inside. The disdain in the older man's voice was obvious despite receiving the answers he was looking for in a very respectful manner, or as close as they could be, given the circumstances.

With reluctance, he was granted access to the building and then the elevator.

His stomach was flip-flopping all the way up, and he doubted it was because he wasn't used to these heights. It had something to do with something completely different. Something he hadn't imagined ever before and never would've had if it weren't for Rose's and Lavon's big mouths and the secrets they vowed to keep. Sometimes sharing a kitchen with other people was a curse and a blessing at the same time.

When the doors of the elevator opened, his back stiffened at the sight of the woman in front of him. She was just the first obstacle in this crazy journey he had decided to take.

"Wade, right?" the woman drawled with a slightly amused tone as she studied him from the tip of his blonde hair to the dirty working boots he was wearing.

It wasn't the first time he faced Candice, not by a long shot, but this time, unlike others, he couldn't be the carefree guy he was known to be. He couldn't play the part of the funny neighbor-slash-friend-slash-something-he-didn't-qu ite-know because he was lost. Lost like never before.

"Good afternoon, ma'am," he croaked, feeling his throat dry as a smile was drawn on her face.

For him it looked like a mix between pity and amusement.

"Don't call me _ma'am_," Candice replied, motioning for him to get inside the apartment.

"Yes, ma-" He swore under his breath and then turned around in time to see Candice's arched eyebrow. "Okay."

Candice expensive shoes clacked against the floor as she guided him into the living room. "I must be honest," she began casually as he meekly followed her like a lost puppy. "I never thought you'd be willing to travel such distances just because of a _problem_ I'm sure it's not a first in your life, if any of the stories about you are true." So maybe she had heard a thing or two about his past but… that didn't mean she knew him. Unfortunately, right then wasn't his finest hour. "Of course, I didn't think Zoe would ever get involved into a situation like this. She always claimed to be… _not_ like me."

Wade inhaled deeply, the smell of flowers and something else filling his nostrils. "I didn't know," he uttered as an apology but Candice just granted him a look full of pity.

"And you probably wouldn't if it weren't for those friends of yours."

Wade's gaze fell upon the big vase full of fresh flowers that had nothing on the wild ones that grew around the plantation, those that were still alive and growing freely.

"Mom?"

His dark green eyes widened at the voice coming from the next room. Candice snorted a laugh before answering her daughter's cry. Soon his eyes fell upon the pint-sized brunette in sweats, with her chestnut hair tied in a messy bun and her gray tank top hugging her upper body.

Wade didn't register how her clean face paled as she quickly wrapped her arms around her middle. But it was too late. His eyes had been looking for a clue, for proof and as quick as she had been, he had won.

"What are you doing here?" Zoe spoke barely over a whisper, eyeing her mother who seemed to disapprove the sudden shyness in her daughter. It was hard, for anyone who knew them, not to be suspicious anyway.

He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, his eyebrows knitting together as if he found it physically hard to do anything. "You left."

"Three months ago," she shot back haughtily. She was angry but he didn't know if it was because he went looking for her or because he had taken too long. "And it's not like I wanted you to come here."

"Which is why you didn't say goodbye, I got that," he spat back with just enough venom to make her clench her jaw. "But it's not like I was your boyfriend. Or your friend, right?" he added with a pinch of sarcasm that forced her to tighten her arms around her.

"You come for an apology?" she muttered, avoiding his gaze at all cost.

"No."

"Then what?"

He took a tentative step closer to her, and another one when she didn't move away from him. His shoulders slumped and his eyes softened when he noticed how fragile she looked, how unlike her this was. "Zoe, you're already showing," he mumbled with difficulty, as if he couldn't believe it.

"Barely," she whispered, head sagging as she finally unwrapped her arms from around herself and just splayed her right hand over her belly. "But it's normal given my size and that it's the fourth month," she explained, trying to seem technical but trembling when he dared to brush her hand with his.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" was almost a plea but he didn't know what else to do, how to ask. He was scared too, probably more than her because he hadn't had time to process everything yet. While she had known for little over three months, he had found out the day before.

Candice's shoes clacked against the floor once again. "I'll leave you two alone," she stated quietly but, in all honesty, they had already forgotten she was witnessing the scene.

Zoe swallowed hard but still couldn't look at him in the eye. "You don't know if it's yours."

"Come on," he growled lowly, begging for her attention. And he got it.

Her angry glare fell upon him and he narrowed the distance between them, noses almost touching.

"Are you seriously gonna lie to my face?"

She snorted a sad laugh as her eyes filled with tears.

He pulled away and stared. He had missed her but he wasn't allowed to do it because when she left, they weren't on speaking terms. They were both mad at each other; Wade because she broke his heart and Zoe because he couldn't let himself fight for her just a little harder.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." She shook her head. "It was harmless to be in the middle of a love triangle because… because I knew that it was you or George. And you made it so hard, Wade. It hurt me to end whatever it was that we had to try things with George but it destroyed me to find out that some cosmic sign or greater power decided that it wasn't meant to be. It wasn't because a part of me already belonged to you."

She would have thought it was funny how his forehead creased and he managed to purse his lips in that way he did when he felt nervous and conflicted, but not now.

"I'm sorry," he murmured into her ear when he found the strength to pull her into a hug. He just let himself wind his arms around her and feel her tears wetting his flannel shirt while she clung to his shoulders with all her might.

"It's not your fault," she sobbed against his chest. "I should've known."

He cradled her face in his hands and looked into her big brown eyes, reddened thanks to her crying. Wade did his best to wipe the tears running down her cheeks with the sleeves of his shirt while she laughed, hiccupping.

"I'm a doctor, for god's sake, I should've known!"

He snorted a laugh and quickly pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"And I should've told you but-"

"Shh," he stopped her promptly, tucking her head under his chin. "I'm not easy to reach when I'm being… stupid. And I was so mad at you."

"But you loved me, you said so," she squeaked in a tiny voice.

He felt his heart clenching painfully inside him, remembering how those words weren't reciprocated. She never even said thank you and he blamed it on his timing, on yelling the words at her in the midst of a fight.

"I do," he babbled.

His breath caught in his throat when he felt her fingers twining with his, guiding his hand down, under her shirt and over her barely swollen stomach.

"I'm sorry," she murmured as she let him brush his calloused fingertips over her smooth skin. "This is your baby too."

A pressure settled over his chest at the words. He was going to become a father. He was going to have a baby with the woman he loved.

Sure, he had lived through pregnancy scares before but it never lasted more than two or three days. He always thought he was lucky regarding the topic. And he wasn't trying to be a jerk but he hadn't been ready before. It wasn't like this time. And yes, it pained him to know that she probably didn't feel the same way towards him but at least he knew they both would care about the child.

It was an unplanned pregnancy but not a mistake.

And they were more than thirty, for crying out loud. It was about time that they grew up.

"So you're keeping it?" Wade asked with less than half of his usual confidence while rubbing circles with his thumb over the side of her belly.

"Yes," she breathed out. "I haven't slept thinking about it but… I couldn't live knowing that I gave it away."

"I'll help you, you know? I'll be here."

She smiled, snorting a laugh as she tried to blink fresh tears away. "I know. That's part of the reason why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to feel obligated after we… broke up?" She sighed and chuckled. "But leave it to Rose and Lavon. They couldn't keep a secret."

The corner of Wade's mouth tilted upwards. "They were gushing about it, excited about knowing what the baby is in just a few weeks and hoping to be godparents."

Zoe guffawed. "They are so stupid."

"Maybe but… what if I'd never found out? Weren't you scared to go through this alone? What-" So many questions, so much he needed to know but at the same time he wanted to just let go and enjoy having her in his arms again.

"I don't think I could've kept the secret much longer. And I'm still scared, Wade."

"I don't want to miss another minute." He eyed her body, trying as hard as he could to imagine the life growing inside her.

"I know." Zoe leaned against him, hugging him and forcing him to wind his arms around her to hold her. "But I'm tired of crying, of not sleeping and being afraid. Just stay and we can keep talking later. Please."

Wade inhaled the citric yet sweet smell of her shampoo, feeling at ease for the first time in over a day. In over months.

"Okay." He rubbed her back soothingly up and down for a few seconds before adding. "And it's good this worked out because I don't have any money to even put a foot outside this place."

Zoe chuckled and hugged him tighter to her.

.#.

A good thing was that Zoe's mother didn't have a problem with him staying at her penthouse. Even so, it wasn't the most comfortable position in which Wade had found himself during his life, but it was perhaps fitting, given how his world had been turned upside down. A week before he thought that Zoe leaving without a word had been the worst thing that could've happened to him, and then he found out that she hadn't _left_. She had run away.

Granted, he still had many unanswered questions. Questions that didn't let him sleep at night. So he lay on his back, staring at the ceiling in the dark, hoping that he could solve all his problems miraculously without any effort. Instead he just had time to appreciate the expensive décor.

He heaved a sigh full of frustration.

Suddenly, while he tried to do a mental list of things babies need, the door of the guest room opened, letting the light of the corridor in and showing him a petite shape that scurried inside, shutting the door behind her quickly.

The corner of his mouth curled up as he propped himself on his elbows.

"I couldn't sleep," Zoe's voice said quietly as she sat on the edge of the bed. "I-" She snorted a soft laugh. "I miss the sound of the bug zapper, and the crickets and the frogs."

Wade smiled at her figure in the dark before reaching for her hand over the duvet.

"I also miss cuddling with you," she admitted shyly. "But I blame it mostly on my hormones and how crazy my body is behaving. It has nothing to do with-"

"Shut up," he mumbled as he lifted the covers in an invitation for her to get into bed with him. "It's cold in New York."

Zoe chuckled. "Yes, that too." She slipped next to him, rolling on her side to give him her back. Wade soon wrapped an arm around her, spooning with her as their linked hands fell upon her belly.

"And it's a loud, dirty, crazy… city," he babbled before burying his nose where her neck met her shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to the base of her neck that made her shudder pleasantly. "You're the only reason why I'm here."

Zoe pulled his arm tighter around her, feeling his chest against her back and his breath tickling her shoulder. "I know I messed things up between us and… that you've always forgiven me too quickly but sometimes I still feel like a teenager, not knowing a thing about dating or the world - too scared of not having a plan. And you do that all the time. You're unexpected and it's frightening."

"I still feel like I don't have a clue about my future," he replied truthfully, and somewhat apologetically. "Now I just know I have to- and _want_ _to_ take care of you. Both of you." He sighed softly while his fingers pressed a bit tighter against her stomach. "But I'm scared of not being good enough for you. That's why I let you go. I think you deserve better."

Zoe turned around in bed and her hand reached for his face, feeling his coarse stubble and the sharp edges of his jaw. "You're so stupid."

"Wow," he snorted, completely changing his demeanor.

She chuckled, pressing the pads of her fingers against the skin behind his ear, feeling his soft blonde hair. "I've never met a guy selfless enough to do that. But all I really wanted was for you to fight for me. I wanted to know you cared but… you proved it by doing something completely different from what I expected."

"Guess I am the stupid one."

"No," Zoe whispered, leaning her head against his chest and prompting him to hug her. "You're incredibly romantic and you don't even know it."

"Don't say that out loud. It could ruin my reputation," he quipped, making her giggle.

"I'm sorry for leaving, for not telling you and… for not trying to get to you. I should know how stubborn you are by now."

She felt his fingers threading with her hair as he combed it, gently tugging it. Her scalp tingled and the gesture forced her to relax. She yawned.

"You should because you are too." Wade pressed a kiss on the crown of her head. "And this kid is going to be as pigheaded as we are, if not worse."

"And bossy, sassy, smart-mouthed, loud…" Zoe chuckled sleepily. "It's going to be so much work. I just want to be a good mom."

"I just want to… have a clue about how to be a dad."

Zoe curled against him, preparing herself to nap just like when they were back in Bluebell, in her bed just cuddling. "You'll be a good dad, Wade. You are always there when you're needed, and that's a big part of it." When she yawned one more time, he just rolled on his back and let her rest her head over his chest, hugging her to him and feeling her legs getting entangled with his.

"Night, Zoe." He smiled at the feeling of warmth that invaded him.

"Good night, Wade," she babbled before sighing and falling asleep.

.#.

Over the next few days, they pretended everything was right, that there wasn't an unplanned baby coming and that it was certainly not the reason why he had traveled north to find her.

She hadn't had the time or energy to find a new job in New York but she was fine at the moment, still too focused on the mess she had gotten herself into. Of course, she missed working because that meant not overthinking her decisions or stressing over every little detail.

Zoe was thankful of Wade because it served her as a distraction.

Showing him the city was her new found hobby. She enjoyed laughing at him and how he grumbled about the noise, the traffic, the crowds and pretty much everything. Of course there were times like when they walked around Washington Square hand in hand, when they had _gelato_ (or the fancy ice cream, according to Wade) and when she dragged him shopping, so he could be the best arm candy she had ever had to carry the bags… though, she did get a little jealous when one of the saleswoman flirted with Wade as he tried on a pair of jeans she wanted to buy him.

Honestly, Zoe didn't know what it was but she blamed it on her hormones. She just couldn't stop ogling or touching him whenever she had the chance. And she felt like they were starting all over again, allowing him to tease her and be playful, or just bickering like children.

It was one afternoon, when they decided to make a trip to a bookstore since Zoe wanted a few books about parenting that things got more serious.

Wade was happily checking some colorful books for children and cloth books, while Zoe rolled her eyes, chuckling at his immature behavior. It was a given that she would be the one disciplining their child and he'd be the fun one.

There was no reason why she did what she did, there in the middle of the children's _literature_ section. He didn't see it coming either but he was very happy to welcome her kiss when she pushed herself on tiptoes and brushed her lips against his; they were also amused by the two little girls giggling in one corner and the boy sulking near-by.

"What was that for?" Wade wondered with a lilt of humor in his voice.

"Cravings?"

"I thought those involved food."

She smiled mischievously. "I think it's about delicious things."

He hummed smugly, cocking one eyebrow as he curled a hand around her waist, pulling her to him. "I'm delicious?" She chortled. "Just admit it," he purred suavely against her ear, making her heart melt when he pressed a kiss to the hinge of her jaw. "You know how I feel."

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she searched for his eyes and that spark of life he had in him. "I think we shouldn't be doing this here."

They both laughed when they noticed the curious children around them, studying them with great attention.

"Sucks that my car isn't around."

Zoe guffawed before hurrying him to go back to the apartment.

.#.

There was no doubt her mother knew what was going on under her roof but, as usual, she decided to overlook it. It was easier that way. Certainly much easier than to talk with her daughter about sleeping with a man with whom she didn't have a relationship; they just were about to become parents together.

So what if she found comfort in his arms and in his bed? What if she felt truly happy when they kissed? Wade made her feel like there wasn't a problem in the world they couldn't work out. He was keeping her sane.

Her eyes were fixed on a cloud she could see through the window closer to the bed until she felt a pair of lips pressed against her shoulder blade. She smiled when his roughened hand caressed the more noticeable baby bump.

"Are we together?" Surprisingly, it was Zoe the one breaking the silence. "I just don't want us to fall into the same false security we had before. We should just draw clean lines and define what we are."

"Zoe-"

"And I don't want you to let me do whatever I please because you always let me walk all over you and I don't want that anymore. I don't want us to get hurt anymore. We are going to have a child together, Wade. Whatever happened before… that's history."

Wade sighed, pausing for a beat before giving her an honest answer. "I'm with you. And I'll never leave my kid." He nuzzled her ear, and helped her to roll on her back so he could look into her eyes. "You know how I feel. Do you want us to be together?"

As her eyes shone with tears, a smile bloomed on her face, almost splitting her face in two as she nodded. It was beautiful to see him smile back before kissing her.

"Good, so we're together." He brushed his lips against her a couple of times more in a loving and playful fashion. "Now we should get dressed to go to that doctor's appointment."

"Okay," she muttered before tugging his arm to pull him back into bed. Zoe laughed.

"Doc," Wade drawled.

"Just five more minutes!" She climbed on top of him. "Celebratory make-out session."

He laughed but obliged. He wasn't going to be the one saying no to the mother of his child.

.#.

The thing about a doctor having a baby is that they know too much for their own good, so they worry about everything and criticize everyone. At least that's how Wade saw it. And it was even worse after she explained him _everything_ about ultrasounds and the technical aspects of her appointment so he wouldn't _freak out_.

"I just want to watch my kid and know if I need a shotgun to scare boys away or teach how to use it."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Like I'm going to let you do that."

He snorted a laugh.

That wouldn't be the first time Wade would see their child because he had already studied every single previous ultrasound. Sure, he had been disappointed about the first ones, only seeing a _blurry spot_ but Zoe promised that by then, they would be able to see more of the baby.

It was a new world for him to sit there, holding Zoe's hand while the screen in front of them showed… nothing. So far they could only listen to the fast heartbeat and that took Wade by surprise. That made things real.

"Is it normal that is that fast?" he whispered for Zoe, and she smiled and nodded.

Meanwhile, the doctor kept trying to get a clear image, laughing as she claimed that their baby was very _sneaky._

"That's the father's fault," Zoe offered quickly, chuckling with the doctor.

"Well, the mom didn't seem to have a problem with hiding," Wade argued without ungluing his eyes from the screen, finally catching the profile of the baby… or at least that's what he thought it was. It was all very confusing.

Zoe smacked his arm as a protest, only making him laugh.

"Oh, finally," the doctor exclaimed while the parents were too entertained in their own antics. "Do you want to know the baby's sex?"

"Yes!" Zoe and Wade replied excitedly.

The doctor smiled but Zoe's eyes were already welling with tears as she looked at the screen. Wade felt a little angry that he couldn't deduct the answer but he soon forgot it.

"Can you see it?" The OB asked Zoe, who just bobbed her head in a yes before turning her head to meet Wade's gaze.

"We're having a girl."


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second part. Sorry it took me so long to update but I was busy finishing up "5 Summers".  
**

**Thank you for your reviews, favorite-s and for reading. You amaze me.**

* * *

**_Home Is Where the Hart Is_**

**_Part 2_**

A few days had come and gone since they had found out about the baby's sex. Zoe was showing her swollen belly more openly than before but she was still having a hard time about getting used to the idea of becoming a mom – Wade was going through the same. It was just that they were naturally childish, a little immature but smart in their own way, so being responsible for some else was a lot to take in, even if they knew they were capable of doing it.

"Maybe we should start buying some things for her room," Zoe mumbled shyly as she rubbed her stomach over which her cotton shirt stretched. She had always been tiny and skinny but now, seeing herself with a protruding stomach made her giggle. She claimed she looked like ET.

Wade was behind her laptop, working on something she had no idea about.

He looked at her over the screen and his eyebrows knotted together. "What? Yes. I, I know." He was clearly distracted in whatever it was he was doing.

"I was thinking about a crib and-" Zoe trailed off, noticing he was completely ignoring her or at least not paying the attention she deemed necessary given her condition and because, well, she was the kind of person who enjoyed full attention. "What the hell are you doing?"

Standing up, she made her way to the computer surprisingly quickly, considering she had spent the last few months complaining about her lack of energy and her new found love for naps.

He was surfing through a job hunting site.

"What, why?" Zoe babbled but soon her gaze fell upon him and his meek expression.

It was not as if he had been doing something bad or forbidden but it did feel like he was going behind her back.

"I need a job, Z," Wade blurted out before she could elaborate with her question. "You may live here for free because your mom is taking care of you or because you have savings – I don't know," he breathed out. His right hand lifted to rake his fingers through his longer blonde hair; he had been dreading to get an expensive haircut for the last week.

"You don't need to worry about it."

"No, you don't get it. I do need to worry." He breathed noisily through his nose and looked down at his lap. "I'm going to become a father and I need to support my daughter and you, if you need me or… let me because God knows you're not the easiest person to coddle."

A tiny and soft smile made it into Zoe's face but stupid hormones – that had her on the edge of a nervous breakdown most of the time – filled her eyes with tears she didn't want to cry.

"Since we're apparently not going back to Bluebell, well then I need to get some money here and… I'm not extremely qualified to do something that pays much so I might need to get two jobs to cover up for most of the baby's expenses but I will do it and-" he was cut off by a rather unexpected but never unwelcome kiss that took his breath away.

It was a very nice kiss and lately those were leading them to a comfortable bed to enjoy making out or… more. Zoe's body was always very responsive but she said it was normal due the mix of hormones and changes her body was going through.

When his cheek felt her tears wetting them, Wade pulled away to see her face. He cradled it between his large hands and frowned.

"Why are you sad? I'm staying with you. I'll make sure you and the baby are okay."

She laughed a watery laugh. "I know and… it's amazing. It's just no one had done anything like this for me before and it feels great. Knowing you come first for someone is… incredible."

And she was telling the truth. With all that had happened in her life – finding out he dad wasn't her dad, that he had left and her real one had died, that her mom preferred her parties and many, many other details – she really wanted to feel loved. She had never expected Wade, out of all people, would be the one giving her all she had looked for.

A sigh escaped through her lips when Wade reached for her hair and pushed it behind her ear.

"It's the least I can do considering… everything," he muttered before dropping a kiss on her forehead. "I might tease and bicker with you but you know. Words don't come easy for me."

She smiled, softly. He might like to pretend he was this uncaring guy, one who had no love for others but in the core of his heart, he was a man who was willing to do anything for the ones who were dear to him.

Sniffling, she tried to regain some of her usual humor.

Wade laughed as he helped her dry her cheeks and she felt safe when he pulled her to sit on his lap, his arms loosely wrapped around her just like hers were around her belly. She didn't give it too much thought but she was starting to think about them as an unconventional family. An unplanned pregnancy certainly worked to make them seem like that.

Looking down at his hands, seeing how he covered hers with one of his larger ones, Zoe smiled.

"I've been thinking." Zoe looked at him in the eye and saw he was giving her all the attention. It was almost cute to see him like a child, expecting what would come next. "You know I grew up in New York and I love the city."

"You've told me repeatedly, yes."

"But maybe Bluebell has a certain charm as well." She shrugged one shoulder and he smiled.

He liked to think he was a big part of that charm but was no fool and he knew that she had made friends, that people had learned to love her and she was part of the community.

"What are you trying to say?" Wade asked. His fingers played with hers, occasionally rubbing her swollen stomach in the way he did at night when they slept together – they hadn't been able to stay apart since the day she had sneaked into the guest room, into his bed.

"Bluebell is better for raising a child. People know you and the crime rate is practically zero if it weren't for the Sullivan's twins who like to steal Twizzlers every other weekend." Zoe snorted a laugh when Wade chuckled. "There's no rush hour and time seems to last longer… somehow."

"Zoe?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he prompted for further explanation.

"I'd like to go back after I give birth. I'd like for our daughter to grow up somewhere she can breathe fresh air and run around freely, enjoy nature and have time with her parents because we will only need five minutes to get home after work." She sighed. "Do you agree?"

"I do," Wade nodded. "But there's a lot we'll need to talk about so we can make this work in Bluebell."

"We'll live in your place, as long as you clean and fix it."

"What?" he said half-laughing.

"You have a small kitchen and we'll need that for the baby."

He only chuckled before kissing her. "I'll still look for a job while we're here. I need to do something before sitting my ass here drives me crazy."

"Your job is keeping me entertained now," Zoe said and cuddled closer to him, leaning her head over his shoulder. "Before I get crazy."

…

Picking a name wasn't an easy task either, even if they had four more months to do it. Well, it was especially hard considering how frustrated Zoe got whenever she went online and searched for numerous lists filled with names.

She constantly complained about the ridiculous names made up by celebrities and often resorted to books, searching for something she wasn't close to find.

Once or twice she had chucked a book at his head when he calmly proposed to wait until the baby was born to pick a name that fitted her.

He wasn't worried about how he'd called his baby as long as she was a happy and healthy kid. He had no problem with his name but Zoe mocked him about the fact that girls in Bluebell were named mostly after flowers and boys, after cowboys.

"We like to keep it simple," he argued and draped an arm around her shoulders while she cuddled – with her laptop – against him.

"It feels like you don't care." She pouted. She always pouted nowadays because she knew his heart constricted in his chest whenever she didn't seem happy and he was willing to do anything to keep her happy. _Anything_.

Sighing deeply, Wade pursed his lips. "What about names that mean something for you?"

"I mean, if the baby had been a boy I would've thought about Harley… even if I'm not that fond of the name." She looked at him with wide eyes. "Don't get me wrong, I would've loved to know him better but… it's not the name of a little boy."

Wade chuckled, shaking his head. "Someone else?"

"Um," she mumbled, brow furrowing. "Oh," she exclaimed as a smile blossomed on her face. "What about Claire? Harley's mom's name. It sounds like something a girl this age could have as a name."

"And it's not after a flower."

She laughed. "No, it's not."

"Claire Kinsella," he uttered for the first time and Zoe felt her stomach full of butterflies or bubbles - funny things at the mention of the name of their baby with his family name. It would really bond them for life. The corner of his mouth tilted up. "I like it."

"Okay." She grinned brightly, snatching that big notepad she had with her at all times and crossed out the task of name picking. "Now we just have one thousand other things to do to get ready for the baby." She rubbed her belly lovingly before she bit her lip and jumped on her feet as quickly as she could, considering her added weight after six-months of pregnancy.

"Pee?" Wade asked with amusement not threatened by the way she glared at him as she hurried herself into her en-suite bathroom.

"Soon I will need to stay in there all day long."

He laughed.

…

Luckily or not, Wade had easily found a job as a bartender for the events Candice planned. It was a lot like the regular bartending gigs, except people were extremely rich and often looked at him like he was less than them. Yet, there were other times old and young ladies flirted with him. Really old ladies slipped a generous tip while young ones generally handed phone numbers – he tossed the napkins with digits in the trash as soon as he could and the bills, he saved them for buying things for Claire.

When a couple of men tried to make a move on him, he didn't look exactly shocked but Wade calmly admitted he was as straight as men came and that he had a baby on the way. Surprisingly, men were far more understanding than women about him being committed.

For his own safety and Zoe's sanity, he kept this to himself. Lately she had become insanely jealous and possessive and if it weren't because his constant need to kiss her and touch her, Wade was sure she would've been crying 24/7.

"Lift that shirt," he ordered while straddling her thighs.

She giggled and her face turned an adorable shade of pink while she did as he said. He watched attentively how she rolled her shirt so it just covered her breasts and exposed that admittedly huge but beautiful swollen belly.

Given Zoe's height and weight, at seven months, she looked like she was about to burst and give birth pretty soon. That's why she needed to be careful – doctor's orders that Wade enforced.

Squirting in his hands a generous amount of the expensive coconut oil Candice had given Zoe to avoid stretch marks, Wade warmed it up and soon applied it to her skin, rubbing gentle circles.

Zoe sighed happily as he studiously covered her belly with the oil.

Sincerely, she couldn't complain about how well Wade was treating her. She loved when he massaged her feet and back, when he applied oil to her belly, when he helped her in the shower every morning… she was being spoiled rotten by him. And she loved it.

The mix of the coconut smell, the warmth from Wade's hands and the massage was certainly something relaxing. In fact, it was so relaxing that Zoe soon found herself drifting off. Her half-asleep self smiled contently when he happened to nuzzle her neck, dropping kisses.

She finally let sleep take over when he helped her to turn on her side, spooning with her and wrapping his arms around her belly in a protective gesture.

For the last month, she had decided to finally be in peace with her pregnancy. So she had called Lavon, Rose and AnnaBeth more often than before and she felt better sharing news about their baby. It made things real.

Rose of course, in her excitement, kept sending her emails and posting on her Facebook wall new ideas for the baby's nursery in Bluebell. She was elated the baby was a girl, just like AnnaBeth.

Lavon was happy too but he had hoped for a boy to whom teach how to play football with Wade. Yet, he suggested that maybe, "next time," which Zoe decided to ignore for the moment. It was a lot to think about considering her relationship with Wade was recently healing. And some days it felt like they had always been a couple and never broke up.

The soft humming coming from Wade woke her up. He was clearly in his own world as he rubbed circles over her belly and hummed an old lullaby.

The love he already had for their unborn child amazed her and at the same time it made her love him more. She knew part of those feelings he had, were also for her.

…

The perks of helping her every morning to get her shower, or her baths at night now that her feet got swollen till the point they hurt, sweetened the deal for Wade. It wasn't a job but a privilege to see her naked body. There was a glow about Zoe, tiny and adorable with her big belly – of course there were certain parts of her anatomy that had gotten bigger as well but he had been attracted to her even before her breasts had almost doubled their size.

She complained about looking like a whale but Wade did his best to convince her otherwise.

It was one of those mornings, as he helped her dry herself that their world finally shifted.

"Ow," Zoe complained furrowing her brow.

"She's kicking you again?" Wade asked a little amused.

Their daughter had a thing for kicking late at night or early in the morning, though lately she couldn't move as much given that the date for her birth was quickly approaching.

Zoe breathed out noisily through her nose. "No. I think these are Braxton Hicks."

"What?" Wade's eyebrow quirked as he watched her rub her belly and scrunching up her nose.

"Kind of fake contractions."

"Fake? Are you sure?" he babbled nervously, eyes widening. "Maybe we should just go to the hospital. You know what the doctor said about you being too small."

"I know," she snapped at him as she grunted when another painful but allegedly fake contraction. "But the longer I can keep her in me, less likely for her to have health problems."

"Z," Wade admonished her.

She looked up at him with sad, puppy dog eyes. "I think I'm having the baby, Wade."

…

Claire Kinsella didn't know how she had been brought into this world – she would only hear the stories her mom and dad told her when she was big enough to understand. Of course, her father was always more enthusiastic about the subject while her mom was more technical.

He had been in the delivery room with her mother, admittedly not being very sure about the whole ordeal her mother was going through – apparently since it was her first pregnancy and being so short and thin had made things harder for her.

Still, after many tears and while Claire's dad whispered encouragement constantly, things seemed to go well. He kept dropping tender kisses to her mom's forehead – which her mom claimed had been the reason she had needed him there.

This world welcomed Claire a month earlier than expected. She was tiny bundle of joy – six pounds two ounces and eighteen and a half inches – with little hair and screaming as loud as she could until she was placed over her mother's chest and her father gently smoothed her back.

She would never remember but her parents would.

"She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Wade whispered in awe, lost in the moment and the sight of their daughter.

"I know," Zoe murmured back, eyes welled with tears but a bright smile on her lips. "She's perfect." She caressed Claire's little fist and sighed at the touch of the soft skin. "And ours."

Wade grinned. "Ours," he echoed.

…

A baby was a fragile thing. Wade thought he was too damn clumsy and brusque to be holding his daughter but after Zoe's encouragement, he had finally tried to take her in his arms. It was the best decision he had ever taken.

Zoe watched Wade sitting next to her with their baby in his arms and a warm feeling invaded her. There was something fascinating about the sight of a grown, strong man holding a newborn – the contrast, knowing that he'd do anything to protect Claire and her.

"You think she… understand us?" Wade asked as Claire slept peacefully, wrapped in a soft purple blanket that Zoe's mother had gotten her – among many other things like tiny boots and outfits.

"Well, speaking to her helps her to learn. She won't understand us but with time, it'll be easier for her to pick up on names and recognize us."

Wade blinked at her and then his gaze fell upon Clair again. "Um, hi," he uttered hesitantly. "I'm your… dad. I, I've wanted you to meet you for a while now, you know?" He sighed. "I can't do this," he told to Zoe but she chuckled.

"You're doing great. Better than me."

He glared at her half-heartedly before Claire started to squirm and cry because it was time for her to be fed.

"And look, she gets as grumpy as you when she's hungry," Zoe quipped as she took Claire in her arms and got her ready to be breastfed.

Wade chuckled.

He knew that something inside him had changed the moment he found out he was becoming a father, but seeing his baby there made things much more real. He had to make sure she and Zoe were safe – they were his family.

And speaking about family…

"Hey, I'm going out for a little while, okay? I'll be right back," he spoke softly, to not upset Claire. Wade dropped as kiss on Zoe's temple and shot a smile at their baby.

As he went out of the room, Candice and Zoe's friend, Gigi, were just arriving with more gift bags and balloons. He let them in and greeted them quickly.

Once alone in the hallway, he fished for his cellphone in his pocket and stared at the screen for a second before searching for a familiar contact. The phone rang a few times before the other person picked up.

"Dad?" There was a pause. "It's Wade. I, I wanted to talked to you about something. You have a granddaughter. Her name is Claire." And from then on he explained everything that had happened during those last four months.

Surprisingly, Earl seemed to sober up at the news and soon he wanted to know everything about his first granddaughter. With some luck, maybe Claire was what Earl needed to finally let go of his sadness – he surely seemed excited about the little girl.

…

Three months after the birth, Zoe and Wade were making their way back to Bluebell, despite Candice's protests about how much she would miss the baby who was too adorable for anyone's sake. By then, Claire's hair had grown a bit and it showed to be dark blonde, and her eyes still gray, not hinting if she had inherited her mom's or dad's eyes.

In Bluebell, Lavon, Rose and AnnaBeth welcomed them with a small gathering to show off the baby.

"I must admit she's a beautiful and adorable little creature," Lemon complimented. "Hopefully she won't inherit her parents' characters, though it seems difficult."

Zoe chuckled at that. It was just like Lemon to make those comments.

George, on the other hand, immediately admitted his final defeat. It was clear she had picked Wade, and the baby in her arms was proof enough – not only that but Wade also looked more in love than ever before. So the charming southern man only congratulated them for their new baby and family. George and Claire seemed to get along just fine, despite how awkward it was for George to hold her.

If anyone had advice, that was AnnaBeth and Zoe thanked her profusely for how much help she was being.

It was as if all of the sudden, every piece of the puzzle clicked. Everything had found its place.

"She's so cute!" Rose gushed, bouncing Claire in her arms and making faces at the baby to make her smile, which she did promptly thanks to how much attention she got. "I think she's too smart. I mean, look at her! She's a total attention hog."

Wade laughed. "She is but, who can blame her? It's hard not to look at her."

"Give me back my baby," Zoe moaned, already missing her child after only a few minutes, and in response, Claire gurgled as if she had known she was being needed. Moms and their children shared a special bond after all.

Rose and Wade chuckled as Zoe hugged her baby to her chest.

A while later, Bluebell people showed the new family what they had been working on for the last couple of weeks. The gate house had had a makeover that transformed the place from a very manly cave to a warm and cozy home – including a beautiful crib for the baby, a gift from AB and Lavon.

Not much else was needed for her to know that her home was now in Bluebell, with her boyfriend and their baby. Their friends had made perfectly clear that they would always be there when needed, to support her – they were extraordinary people and she was thankful for them.

When Earl Kinsella showed up at their door that night in his best outfit, sober and clean, after everyone else had left, it certainly baffled Zoe.

"This was Wade's," Earl said as he handed Zoe a small and soft light blue blanket. He cleared his throat and sheepishly said, "I thought you'd like it."

Zoe grinned just as Wade smiled.

"Do you want to see her? She's sleeping but you can watch her for a little while," Zoe offered, inviting Earl to approach the crib in which Claire was enjoying her slumber.

"She's really pretty," Earl commented with a smile. "Like her mom."

Wade chuckled. It was obvious from whom he had inherited his flirtatious ways.

Perhaps Claire was meant to be there to not only bring Wade and Zoe together, but also to help other people without knowing.

…

What Zoe loved about work in Bluebell was that she only needed minutes to be back home, and after a day of work and not seeing her six month old baby, she almost ran her way home, forgetting her high heels.

In the last three months, Earl had made visits at least two times a week. He had been gradually quitting on his drinking habit so he didn't miss a chance to visit Claire. The relationship with Wade had improved dramatically and Zoe was happy for that too.

Her own mom had visited them twice and that was far better than before. Their relationship had improved, as well.

Regarding their love life, Zoe and Wade were more than fine, especially during date night, when Rose or Lavon and AnnaBeth offered to babysit Claire.

"Hello," Zoe greeted brightly, dropping her bag on the couch. She stopped walking as soon as she took in the sight in front of her and a big smile spread on her face.

In their bed, Wade lay on his back in only jeans, surrounded by pillows as he napped. On his chest a beautiful baby girl rested on her belly in only her diaper and sucking on her purple pacifier. Claire was awake but comfortable on her father's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Hi," Zoe cooed and Claire looked at her with her green eyes as she squatted down next to the bed. "Daddy fell asleep, huh?" Zoe tickled Claire's side and the baby squeaked happily.

It was only then that Wade opened his eyes. "Hey."

"So you two enjoyed your day?"

Wade smirked. "We were tired. She was a little grumpy earlier and it took a while for her to fall asleep. She missed you. And so did I."

"I missed you too," Zoe replied, climbing on the bed next to him and playing with Claire's little fingers. She was growing up so fast, her hair darkening and her eyes turning green like Wade's. "But I'm here now."

"That's good." Wade kissed her until a tiny, pudgy hand smacked him on the face.

Zoe and he laughed as Claire cooed unintelligibly but excitedly, as if she were sharing every detail about her day.

If the rest of their days turned out to be like that, as a family, together, they couldn't think about anything better.

And if years later a sweet six year old girl ran around the pond, long brown hair mussed by the wind and green eyes sparkling with laughter while her father followed her around with a two-year-old blonde boy who screamed at his sister, Zoe would be even happier because she'd be right there running with Claire and laughing with them.

**_the end._**


End file.
